Cazadores Nocturnos
by NahomiCarmona
Summary: Conocer secretos sobrenaturales puede ser bastante normal pero ser uno no es lo mismo, Naia enfrentara problemas mas graves de lo que una chica de 15 años debería vivir, aunque su secreto le traerá problemas, también ventajas como un amor eterno ¿que mas se puede pedir?
1. Prologo

Conocer secretos sobrenaturales puede ser bastante normal pero ser uno no es lo mismo, Naia enfrentara problemas mas graves de lo que una chica de 15 años debería vivir, aunque su secreto le traerá problemas, también ventajas como un amor eterno ¿que mas se puede pedir?


	2. C1: No soy quien dices que soy

**Narra Thiago:**

Mi hermana no había llegado a dormir a la casa, estaba muy preocupado por que busque en la casa de Naia y sus padres tampoco sabían nada de ellas, lo peor es que Natalia era la persona mas responsable del mundo, literalmente.

-Maldita sea necesito ahora a Natalia, y se le ocurre no aparecer presisamente HOY¿¡POR QUEE!?.-Dijo mi otro poco (muy) dramático hermano Bryan diciendo lo ultimo en gritos.

 **Narra Natalia:**

-Hay Natalia, eres la mejor amiga de la persona que en un par de semanas sera la mas poderosa,y no te has dado cuenta de ello.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Has oído de la manada alfa?

-Si, es de lo primero que nos enseñan.

-Pues resulta que tu amiga es la líder.-dijo mientra Naia empezaba a abrir los ojos.

-¿¡LA LIDER ALFA!?

-Si, exactamente, vampirita

 **-5 MINUTOS DE SILENCIO INCOMODO DESPUÉS -**

 **Narra Naia:**

Estaba despertando cuando vi a Nat a lado mío, ambas estamos atadas pero por alguna razón ella se ve algo preocupada.

-¡Hey! Por fin despiertas.-dijo con un tono tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

-Si, supongo, creo que perdimos la función.- ella solo sonrió y dio un suspiro.

-Bien, espero que nos saquen pronto...-dijo siendo interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta que se habría, al observar con claridad era una chica de cabello castaño.

-Bueno, creo que estamos aquí por tu culpa

-Hahaha,la verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con migo ... ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en donde te conté sobre las 5 manadas ?

-Si, claro.-dije mientras la chica castaña despertaba..

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-Dijo la castaña asustada.

-Estas secuestrada...y Soy Naia, y ella es mi amiga..

-ah okay, esto es raro, jamás me han secuestrado... Y por cierto soy Kayla...

-Bueno si creo que nos han secuestrado por el hecho de las 5 manadas tú debes ser una bruja o algo y tú Naia debes ser una súper híbrida/hereje...

- **"No soy quien dices que soy"**.-dije mientras Kayla decía lo mismo

Después de de un rato apareció un humo ,Natalia rápidamente hizo olvidar ciertas cosas a Kayla sobre lo que había dicho, para que solo recordará que nos conoció, pero no por qué razón y justo cuando termino caí desmayada.

 **Narra Thiago:**

Estaba viendo a Bryan haciendo un hechizo para localizarlas cuando alcance a olfatear al perfume de Naia.

-¿Hueles eso?

-Si, es el perfume de Naia

Ambos salimos y buscamos, el olor nos guiaba a una una bodega, a la cual tuvimos que derrumbar la puerta para poder pasar

Las vimos atadas así que las desamarramos y las cargamos, había una chica pero nos importaba más nuestra amiga y nuestra hermana.

Las llevamos a mi casa cargándolas,yo a Naia y Bryan a Natalia,cuando legamos llamamos a los papas de Naia les dijimos que se quedaron dormidas en el cine por que la película las aburrió, ellos solo rieron, Naia pidió permiso para quedarse con Natalia y ellos asintieron.

 **Narra Natalia:**

Naia se acostó en el sofá que se encontraba en mi habitación

Me sonrió,pero sus ojos se volvieron blancos luego empezó a convulsionarse y decir cosas raras, me asuste y me salí de la habitación para avisarles a mis hermanos, pero fui interrumpida por un ruido,los 3 entramos a la habitación y lo que vimos nos sorprendió a todos.

 **Continuará...**

Holaaaa!

El personaje de Kayla no me pertenece le pertenece a emily_villegas27 quien tiene una historia llamada **"Aprendiendo a ser bruja" disponible en wattpad.**

Espero que les guste, dejen comentarios :)

✖️Nos leemos luego ?￢ﾜﾖ️


End file.
